


New in Town | 1K Drabble

by jungkooked



Series: Drafts [4]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Americans, F/F, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkooked/pseuds/jungkooked
Summary: ➥ Jennie/Rose |American Highschool!au| not sure what this is but probably fluff and crack➥ I wrote this a long time ago for a friend and it's basically an big "what if Jennie and Rose went to an American High School".





	New in Town | 1K Drabble

Windsor is a quaint, little town in Upstate New York, known for its small town charm, wealthy inhabitants, magnificent lake homes, and it's very own Lake Ebony. The seemingly never-ending Lake is known not only for its massive size and depth, but also for the water that seems to take a rather ebony like appearance during sunsets and sunrise.  
  
It was Spring in the bustling, suburban lake town. The snow had begun to melt, the slush collecting on the sides of the roads near the gutters. The once barren evergreens finally showed signs of life as leaves started to sprout and the flowers began to bud as the sun begun to rise over the horizon. During this time, Rose had finally awoken from her three hour nap, her and her family only just having arrived from the airport a few hours prior, leaving her no time to rest before she had to start readying herself for her first Day of High School.   
  
Cursing at her alarm that sounded from her phone and that she placed across the room, she stretched and forced herself to actually get up and get dressed. Because it was still frigid outside, she decided that a hoodie, her dark-washed jeans from the night before, and her timberlands were a good start for the day; just keeping her warm and comfortable enough to get through the morning and afternoon. Her older brother, Jay had already left for school, being the ever diligent student who was anxious to not only start over, but to hopefully score enough brownie points with the local librarian so that he may snag that opening as a local school tutor. He was good at things like that.   
  
Rose packed her things and grabbed some leftover toast on the counter before walking herself to school, using the Maps app on her phone to find her way. Being a new student who started midway through the year meant that she’d have to stop by the student affairs office to pick up her schedule so that she wouldn’t be lost on her way to first period. She sat in the barren room, the dingy white walls of the office only occasionally adorned with peeling or ripped posters which had images of local universities and college campuses, along with motivational quotes to hopefully inspire and motivate students to attend them. She wasn’t as interested right now.   
  
She fiddled with the ends of the strings attached to her hood bunched around her collar for warmth, growing more impatient with the middle-aged women who seemed to only be sitting at their desks, discussing their winter breaks and the schools their senior students applied to, rather than printing out or looking up her schedule that she had so politely and weakly asked them to do ten minutes ago. She was about to speak up when a student had burst into the office.   
  
Adorned with silver chains and rings, her white pullover half tucked in her beige, black, and maroon plaid pants held up with a black belt which had bunched around mid-calf, the rest of her bottom half warmed with black Adidas socks and white balenciagas, her curls cascaded past her shoulders and her lips pouted and shined with gloss while her brows furrowed. She looked pissed off, but to April she glowed. “Hi, excuse me Karen one and Karen two, but I was in here over my much needed break last week so that this shit wouldn’t fucking happen,” she slammed a folded mint paper on the counter, “and guess fucking what? It did happen and I want it changed. Now.” She threatened, but to Rose she oozed confidence and self-assurance. Something she had lacked and wished for.   
  
“Language, young lady,” Karen one (which wasn’t really her name, according to the plaque on her desk) sighed and rubbed at her temples, “but what is your problem Jennie?” Jennie scoffed and shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know Karen one, but this,” she waved the paper, “says that I have AP Human Geography? I specifically told you both that I wanted to switch out and yet it’s still on my fucking schedule for this semester. I got you you’re signatures from my parents and my guidance counsellor, I filled out the paperwork, and I talked to Mr. Hernandez and yet, here we all are with that shit on my schedule.”   
  
She bent her hip, putting all of her weight on one side, crossing her arms and popping her lips. “So, ladies, why is it that it’s still there? And why is it that Mr. Fucking Hernandez asked me if I did the reading over break when I legit told y’all that what we finna not do is put me in that class and now I have this dumb ass class as my first period?”   
  
“Ms. Kim, please understand that we couldn’t put in your request and change your class. So please, watch your language and get going to your first period before the bell.” Karen two rolled her eyes and typed away God knows what on her computer. “And why is that?” Jennie spat as Rose watched with awe at the altercation. “Because all of the other classes were full, and believe it or not but Mr. Hernandez and your guidance counsellor Ms. Wright believe that you can handle the course load. So if that is all, please leave us. You’re giving me a headache.” Karen one answered. Both Jennie and Rose’s mouths hung open in shock. Could they actually say and do that?   
  
“Um, excuse me?” Rose spoke up as she stood and walked towards the counter next to Jennie, finally catching the attention of all three women. “But I’ve been waiting for my schedule for over twenty minutes and I still haven’t gotten it at all. Your service is absolutely terrible and I’m pretty sure you can’t talk to her like that.” Jennie raised a brow in satisfaction and returned her attention back towards the Karens.   
  
“And who are you?” Karen two squinted at Rose before adjusting her glasses that lay high on her red and flaky nose. “I’m Rose Park, and I’d like my schedule and an apology for this young lady standing next to me.” Rose and Jennie’s eyes met and they smiled slightly at each other, Rose both impressed at her politeness and also shocked that someone would defend her so quickly without judgement. Rose had a soft face, seemingly intelligent with the way she spoke, and had an athletic build. She was kind and Jennie couldn’t figure out if she wanted to be her, trade her little sass-mouth of a sister for her, or maybe do some inappropriate things that shouldn’t be mentioned in a place of learning with her. Either way, it was hard for Jennie to think so highly of anyone right away, but with Rose Park, she felt like she could.   
  
The Karens exchanged tired glances before one of them typed on their computer and began printing a mint green slip. Karen two stood and took the warm slip from the printer and pushed it across the counter towards Rose. She picked it up but lingered at the counter with Jennie, her arms now folded across her chest as she cleared her throat. Karen two rolled her eyes and stared at Jennie. “Ms. Kim,” she spoke semi-sincerely, “I’m sorry for not being able to carry through your request.”   
  
“And?” Urged Rose. “And for not alerting you of the inability to change your schedule ahead of time.” Karen two mumbled. “And?” Jennie spoke this time. “And,” Karen two exasperated, “for speaking to you as such about the predicament. Now if you please, carry on to your first classes. The bell is going to sound any minute.” She turned on her heel back towards her desk. Rose seemed unsatisfied but Jennie nudged to leave. “C’mon, let’s get outta here.”   
  
They left the office, the bell above the door jingling on their way out and a crisp breeze blowing through them. “Hey, uh, Rose, right?” Jennie kicked gravel out of her path, eyes averted to the concrete. Rose hummed and nodded. “Yeah, so um,” she bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes to the side before continuing, “thanks for, you know, back there with the Deborahs.” Rose smiled, a giggle escaping her. “It’s really no problem.” Rose furrowed her eyes and shook her head, “Gosh, I can’t believe they treated you like that! If that happened to me, I’d be pissed too.” Their eyes met again and they both scoffed before laughing. “Yeah, and now I have to show up to this stupid History class without knowing I had to read anything.” Jennie sighed. “What class do you have?”   
  
“For first period?” Rose asked, her doe eyes widening. Jennie nodded. Rose then straightened out her mint slip, a small oh leaving her lips while her new friend peered over her shoulder and grinned. “Well, looks like you got Hernandez with me huh? Let’s go, I’ll show you the way.”


End file.
